


An Offering to Death

by Exmilitary



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Romance, bottom Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exmilitary/pseuds/Exmilitary
Summary: "If I were a mortal," Zagreus said under his breath, "I would follow you, and worship you, and do your bidding as you wanted, Than."Than bristled underneath him. The topic was seemingly sore for him to mention in bed, maybe. "Oh, enough of this, Zagreus. No mortal should worship death. Would worship death.""I would," Zag said huskily, and without taking his eyes off him, placed a reverent kiss on his chest.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 380





	An Offering to Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how accurate it is that Thanatos doesn't get offerings from mortals, since I haven't gotten to the epilogue/exhausted all their dialogue (I swear it takes so much for him to just show up once in a while) or if people have explored this idea already, but I really wanted to write it lmfao. Thanks for reading!!

There was a good question that came about one day, when Zagreus had the blessing of Aphrodite bestowed unto him. Somewhere in the temple of the Styx, he’d received her call. 

When he answered, she cheerfully said, “Wouldn’t you know that you and your sweetheart Thanatos are the cutest little thing? Why, you two are just the talk of Olympus when it comes to lover’s gossip up here. I think it’s a shame he isn’t appreciated more, indeed. But I know you surely take care of that, don’t you, hm?” 

Knowing she wouldn’t be able to hear his response, he instead accepted her gift with deep appreciation. While the powers she granted him faded once he returned to the Styx, the point she brought up remained in his mind. 

He’d asked him about it already a while ago, of course. _Is it really the case that many mortals have a crippling fear of death?_ And the answer he got was disappointing. _It is, I’m quite feared up there._

He leaned over the railing as he watched the stream of the Styx flow endlessly, fondly remembering Thanatos, who so enjoyed the view. 

If he thought about it, Aphrodite was right. Than was poorly appreciated compared to her or any of the other gods on Olympus, if it was unheard of to praise death. After all, he’d never heard of Thanatos receiving any offerings. 

When Than came to visit him again later that week, he decided to bring it up.

“That’s the last of them,” Than said softly, as Zag finished off the bloodless with a precise spray of fire. 

They faced each other, with a centaur heart in Zag’s way. He took it gratefully.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Than asked. “Before the wretches came.”

Zag stepped close, stowing Exagryph at his side. “Do mortals ever make offerings to you?”

It was a moment before Than responded, with unease reflected in his eyes. “No,” he finally answered. “The opposite, as I’ve told you before. They would rather ward away death with charms, and the like. Though it’s not… entirely nonexistent. It isn’t meant to be an offering to me, but sometimes mortals bury their dead kin with keepsakes, if you will. Like the one I gave to you.” 

Zagreus absorbed his words with interest, nodding in understanding. 

“Why do you ask?” Than said. 

“Oh, it was just something I was thinking about,” Zag said cheekily. “I know you don’t get much love for being a god and all, so I didn’t think so.” 

“Hmph.” Thanatos folded his arms over his chest, his brow arching. “And that bothers you?”

“Well, obviously. I think out of any of the gods, you’re one of the most important. Not that I’m biased or anything.”

He tossed his hair, making a rather cross noise. “That’s a bit disrespectful to your family, don’t you think? My duty is not more important than any of the others’. Their involvement is equally needed to keep things in order. If any one of us were to slack, things would quickly be in disarray.” 

“I suppose you’re right when you put it that way. Though I can’t help but feel you ought to be appreciated a little more for all you do.”

He snorted. “There’s a reason why I don’t want sentiments like _that_ getting to my head.”

Zagreus gave him a winning smile. “I could stick them right in for you, if you’d like.”

Than rolled his eyes, but Zag could tell a smile was fighting to break its way through his face, too. “Enough, Zagreus. I’ve got to get going now.” 

“I’ll see you,” Zag said, and didn’t try to hide the hopeful note in his voice. Thanatos reached out and cupped a hand over his cheek.

“I’ll see you.” The words were echoed just as fondly. Then he was gone in a cloud of smoke, and his touch disappeared from Zag’s skin.

\---

Thanatos did in fact return this time, waiting at his usual spot. After a quick greeting to Hypnos, Zag slipped into the hall and found him there.

Without facing him, Than said, “You made it out without a scratch again, I’m impressed.” It’s a joke, but the dryness is always present in his voice. “If you keep it up, you might make a name for yourself, you know.”

“Maybe one of these days. Do you have some time?”

“I do, I’m on break.” Than paused, but when he spoke again, his voice was smoother. “What did you have in mind?”

Zag slid his hands around his belt, but the sight was discreet with their backs at view. “A little more on what we talked about earlier. I’d like some alone time to appreciate you, Than.”

“Hmm. When you put it like that, I don’t think I can refuse.” He rubbed a thumb over his skin in a small little circle. “Meet me there, Zag.” 

He disappeared and Zagreus was already at his bed when he had begun to lie down, peeling away his leggings. 

Zagreus watched him with admiration as he shed his own clothes. In the faint light of his chambers, he seemed ethereal, the white hair a soft curtain around his face. Zag reached out and brushed it with his fingers.

“What would you have me do?” Zagreus murmured. Thanatos unclasped the skulls that decorated his shoulder.

“Do whatever you like.” The words were soft and yielding, he was left free to revere Thanatos in the way he chose. He had a rather good idea of where to start, of course, over so much time he’d learned Thanatos’ body as well as his own.

But he was convinced that he should focus _solely_ on Thanatos’ enjoyment this time. Zag knew he was under stress regularly, one of the times he enjoyed himself most was when they were together.

Besides that, he’d taken Aphrodite’s words to heart. _But I know you surely take care of that._

He smoothed his palms over the rise of Than’s chest, then squeezed gently, fingers brushing over nipples. He felt him breathe deeply under his touch, the quick pulsing of his heart further within.

His hands explored further, and he found himself closing a fist around the base of Than’s erection. Than hissed softly, drawing his knees up as he attempted to make the angle more accessible for him.

Under lidded eyes, he watched Zagreus with interest, breath hitching with every careful motion as if waiting to see if his pace would ever change. It was overwhelmingly adorable.

"If I were a mortal," Zagreus said under his breath, "I would follow you, and worship you, and do your bidding as you wanted, Than." 

Than bristled underneath him. The topic was seemingly sore for him to mention in bed, maybe. "Oh, enough of this, Zagreus. No mortal should worship death. _Would_ worship death." 

"I would," Zag said huskily, and without taking his eyes off him, placed a reverent kiss on his chest.

Than gave no response and they stared at each other for a long moment. While Zagreus emanated the desire that simmered within him, Than seemed to draw back in hesitation, his body stilling. Even so, Zagreus felt him twitch in his hand at the words, as if he appreciated hearing them. 

“Well, I’m flattered,” Than said, his voice softening, “but you don’t need to go that far to win my favor, Zag. You already have it. Where did this all come from?”

Zagreus paused, shifting on his knees. “Hmm… well, Aphrodite told me that we were the most popular gossip on Olympus, and that she thought you weren’t appreciated enough. I mean, I always thought so too, of course, so it wasn’t an entirely new idea or anything.” 

“She… what.” His voice was between embarrassment and disbelief. An unmistakable golden blush darkened his cheeks. “The gods talk about us like that?”

“Well, do they? You would know, I can’t really communicate with them like you can.” 

“I…” Thanatos tucked loose hair behind his ear, averting his eyes. “They… may, I suppose. Look, Zag, if I’m forced to make conversation with your relatives, then I might as well… discuss the topic of my choice. You’re equally as important to them, so you come up often anyhow. I take it that’s alright with you.” 

Zagreus could feel his heart teem with affection, and resumed his gentle, slow strokes. 

“It is, Than,” he whispered. “I’m pleased to know that. And when I say I’d worship you the way you deserve, I mean it. I would, and I will.”

He pressed his lips to his collarbone, then trailed down, stopping at the ridge that split his chest and abdomen. “I know you’re aware of how much you mean to me, but let me show you.”

Than relaxed against the bedframe. He pushed a hand into Zagreus’ hair, fingers splayed over the unruly tufts.

“Show me then,” he said lowly. His golden eyes were lit with the flame of desire. “I want to see everything.”

He didn’t need any more encouragement than that. One last look up at Thanatos’ face before he dipped his head down, then he fit the tip of his erection in his mouth, a hand firm around his base. He heard a soft, gratified gasp as he went.

He started slow, teasing, with every intent to extend the passion. This was all for Thanatos. But the act was self-indulging on its own, the feeling of swallowing and sucking on Than undeniably exciting. The heady taste, the unrelenting press to the back of his throat as he took more… soon Than’s grip tightened in his hair as he pushed closer to the hilt.

“Zagreus.” He sounded strained. “Slow down.” He didn’t specify a reason, but the way his voice trembled when he spoke seemed to be enough. 

Zag drew up, in part to catch his breath. The taste was pleasantly residual in his mouth. “Sorry. Feels… good.” 

Than made a noise equally ardent and frustrated. “Ugh. The way you look right now, it’s killing me. Makes it so hard to hold back.” His fingers brushed at the hair just above his neck, and Zagreus’ nerves burned where they followed. “If only you could see yourself when you’re like this, Zagreus.”

Zagreus grinned, batting his eyes slowly, his lips brushing the underside of his wet length. “If you like it, Than, then I’m happy.” 

Thanatos surged forward, throwing his arms around him. Zagreus fell on top with a soft _thump,_ though Thanatos’ grip was firm on his waist, keeping him in place.

“I want you, Zag,” Than whispered against his ear. Sensual love poured from his words like a cascade, and washed over him with much stronger force. “If you want to worship me, could you let me have you just like this?”

Zagreus kissed fervently at his neck, revelling in the sensation of strong hands sliding up his back. He’d lost the ideas he had about tender reverence to the deep, overpowering lust that flooded his senses.

“ _Yes,_ ” he breathed. “Than. I want you to have all of me.” 

In the dim room, Than’s eyes shone with deep, unfiltered adoration, above cheeks shaded with a soft flush. 

“Tell me more,” he urged. “About your… worship. If that’s what it sounds like.” 

His hand rubbed the side of Zagreus’ dick, and Zag drew air between his teeth in a hiss, unable to help but squirm a little. 

“I would praise you,” Zag murmured. The words came entirely honestly, the deepest recesses of his heart had opened. “I would give anything you wanted, you’d never have to ask.”

Thanatos blinked, and Zagreus saw a little smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Oh, he was enjoying this. His strokes seemed to turn leisurely and absentminded as if he were more interested in what he had to say. 

“And what would you do for me?” he pressed on, barely above a whisper, looking as if he were absorbed in the thought. His voice was sweet and alluring, but his eyes reflected all the vulnerability of someone who wanted to be comforted, cherished, loved. 

“I would bare myself to you. I would— give myself to you, and be your offering.” 

Thanatos swept him up in his arms, then he was tumbled over once again with a hasty roll of their bodies across the bed. Thanatos hugged Zagreus’ front to his back, with arms hooked around his chest, every inch of skin on skin. 

“Like this,” Thanatos whispered, lips grazing his ear. “I’ll take you like this, then.” 

He moaned inadvertently, pliant to the way Than handled him so easily. Then he felt the gentle pressing between his cheeks, smooth fingers priming him to the touch. 

“Oh… Thanatos, _yes._ " A shudder rippled through his body at the sensation of slippery oil drizzling over the cleft of his ass, soon running down his thighs. 

Than’s free hand roved over his abdomen as he began to work him open. Zagreus felt as though he could melt in his arms.

“I need no tribute from the mortals, Zagreus,” Thanatos said gently, quietly, as his fingers curled in the place that made him want to scream. “No better praise from the gods. You are the object of my heart.” 

Zagreus nearly choked; the unexpected tenderness in his words and the maddening pressure of his turning fingers combined to make a sudden overstimulation. He let his head fall on Thanatos’ shoulder as he arched his back, chin tipping up to the ceiling. Than sank his mouth in his open throat, searing heat branding his skin, and a whimper escaped him, unbidden.

“Than… Than, Than,” Zagreus mumbled senselessly, grasping the hand fit to his chest. He slipped his fingers between Than’s, the surge of endearment overcoming him in hand with the little, sweet tension that was pressed into him, over and over. “You’ve— got to warn a guy before saying those things, lest you kill him.” 

Than chuckled softly, lips dragging along the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “You seem to have a ripe understanding of how to work one up with your words. I’d be the one upset if you suddenly went out in a heart attack.”

Then he unlinked their fingers, and placed a gentle hand on Zagreus’ cheek, turning his head so they faced each other. 

“No display of your affection goes unnoticed from me,” he said then. “Every gift you’ve given, every thoughtful word, I remember them always.” He removed the fingers buried inside him carefully. “It means everything to me. I know how much you care for how I’m treated.” 

He had lined himself up against Zagreus’ entrance, already slicked up, with his face buried in his shoulder as he spoke. Zag could feel the little vibrations of his voice on his skin, thrumming within him. “Believe me when I say your company keeps me the most fulfilled. So much that I don’t mind if the entire surface cannot stand me, even Olympus. It doesn’t matter, I know that your care reaches further.”

He’d pushed in, and Zagreus caved under the incredible pressure, leaning forward with a gasp. Thanatos’ arms wrapped around him instantly, as though he were catching him. 

“Thanatos,” he whispered helplessly, a call of surrender to the one he loved most. He sunk deeper in Than’s embrace, only joining closer with every slow snap of his hips. Thanatos besotting him, unmaking his ardent will to give. He could only fall into the rhythm of receiving, taking all the gratitude Thanatos offered him. 

What Thanatos meant to express with his act was clear: _If you are my offering, then I am also yours._ The symmetry their bodies moved with showed that, the well-known way they rocked forward and receded in time together. Than thrusted in the way Zagreus liked, drew from him every sound of his passion; when Thanatos squeezed his hips, he gave a gratified sigh. And when Zag threw his arm around his neck and closed a fist in his hair, Thanatos knew to lean in and kiss him, until the way he threw his hips became desperate, and he pulled away breathless.

Until he was left bent over all the way, face buried in the pillows, the weight of Thanatos’ hands pressing his back down. Than ground powerfully into him, until his grip in the sheets relaxed entirely, timed with the way the rising tension in his arch disappeared; he’d curled in on himself deeply, then released with a soft cry. 

Still in the daze of mounting pleasure, he subtly contracted around the fullness inside him, and heard Thanatos let out a breathless noise of his own. 

“ _Please_ , Than,” Zag moaned. He was lost to the need of chasing that satisfaction— even at its peak, there was still more to attain, the spirals of bliss seemingly endless. 

Than easily indulged him. His breath was ragged on the back of Zagreus’ neck, and he definitely sounded close. As if he’d tried so hard to last, but was finally coming undone. Zagreus sensed it with how he pulsed inside him, the thrusts nearly erratic, hands just digging into his back, leaving raw, red marks on his skin. A release of his restraint in those final moments.

“ _Zag_ ,” he panted. The very edge of that restraint scraped at his voice, all with one syllable. “It’s—”

Zagreus lifted his hips upwards, and Thanatos only slammed closer. From there Thanatos was past the verge. With a sudden push he gave the most strangled cry, and rode it out. 

Slippery, wet warmth between Zagreus’ legs stained the bedding underneath them. Than sank down and became a soft weight, wrapping his arms around Zag’s middle, face pressed in his spine. 

“I’m glad you think of me that way.” Zagreus turned his face over, tilting his head a little to look back at him. Thanatos rest his chin on his back and met his eyes. “It means a lot coming from you.” 

“I mean it,” Than said softly. “All of it. I don’t ever mean to give the impression that I don’t appreciate you, especially with all you do for me.”

“Never,” Zagreus said quickly. “I’ve never thought that at all.” On the contrary, he couldn’t count all the times he’d felt gratitude for Thanatos, no matter the situation. Ever since he returned, Than had been there for him through almost everything.

“Hm.” Thanatos settled the side of his face between Zagreus’ shoulderblades, his cheek soft and warm. “That’s good. Because I won’t ever be able to stop, either. Wouldn’t be able to let you go, Zag.”

“Well, yeah.” Zag grinned at him. “I know I can be pretty irresistible. Clearly.”

“You are so full of it.” There was a hint of a laugh in his voice. Zagreus rolled over and Thanatos laid on his side, an endearing smile on his face. 

They kissed, just a soft brush of lips, and Zagreus rest his face in the crook of Than’s neck.

“Seriously, I could make a little shrine for you in the House,” Zag offered, as he traced a little shape on his bicep. “Commission the House Contractor to do it, maybe.”

“That would truly be among some of your worst ideas yet,” Than replied, sounding troubled by the thought. It was not the first time he disapproved of Zagreus’ plans for house renovations. “Think of the poor shades.”

“ _I think_ they could use a little reminder of who dropped them off now and then. You don’t think so?” 

Than smiled. “Hm, no. I wouldn’t want to make anyone jealous. It’s not exactly easy being the Prince’s favorite.” 

“You certainly are, and I’ll hear none of it,” Zag said proudly.

Thanatos kissed the top of his head, gentle and feather-light. 

“You honor me,” he murmured, “always.”

He enveloped Zagreus in his arms, and Zagreus curled into him, drawing in the faint warmth of his body, considering his love, as this, might be the most intimate form of worship of all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got the sex ideas out of my head (for now), they just had to get out. :D some of the lines I had for the final part I scrapped had Than calling Zag the "god of home decor" so I already have an idea for my first crack fic


End file.
